Solid state drives (SSD) or nonvolatile direct in-line memory modules (NV-DIMMS) provide high speed, nonvolatile memory capacity without the need for moving parts. SSDs commonly comprise a nonvolatile memory (e.g., NAND flash memory) and a local controller, and may be coupled to a memory system of an electronic device. Performance characteristics of nonvolatile memory devices, and particularly program/erase performance, tend to degrade over time as the number of program/erase cycles driven through a memory device increases. Accordingly, techniques to manage nonvolatile memory devices may find utility, e.g., in memory systems for electronic devices.